Red box of love
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: 'I'm following the chocolates,' he typed and sent it to the first person on his contact list, which happened to be none other than his former light. He should have probably considered it more thoroughly, Tetsuya thought after he got a quick response of 'Are you drunk? Or high? Or both'. / a valentine's day fic, and no matter how it looks, it's kagakuro with a hint of kisemomo


A/N: One of the two fics I've written for the valentine's day 2014 ^u^ If you want to read the second one, it's available on my tumblr (the link is in my profile).

* * *

It was a strange day altogether. Everything seemed pretty normal until Tetsuya got to school, where the first surprise waited for him in his shoe locker. It was nothing more than a single heart-shaped chocolate, wrapped in shiny red paper. With a small smile he put it into his pocket. It was a widely known fact that he wasn't a fan of chocolate, he much rather preferred vanilla. But it was the thought that counted, and he wasn't about to trample someone's feelings for something so insignificant.

Without putting too much thought into it he moved on with his day, as usual. Yet there was another chocolate laying on the top of his desk when he got to the classroom. It looked exactly the same as the first one, so naturally Tetsuya assumed it was from the same person. And if it was just those two, he'd probably forget about the whole thing in minutes. But then came the third chocolate, and the fourth, and the fifth.

The whole day he spent finding the heart-shaped chocolates in shiny red paper in various places. The strangest thing of it all was that those were the places he used to visit. Like the last row of the novels of his favourite author in the library, or his locker in the club room, or even the sit he always took in cafeteria. To say it was strange would be an understatement. Nonetheless it picked his interest enough to try one of the chocolates.

And he was glad he did. The thin layer of chocolate was hiding the most delicious vanilla filling he'd ever tasted. Chewing slowly, Tetsuya wondered. The person behind this must be someone he knows, there was just no way some stranger knew his favourite spots _and_ what kind of food he liked. He quickly narrowed the search to his team and the former Miracles.

It wasn't that he wanted to know who they were from. He just wanted to thank the person properly. It must have taken a lot of work to prepare something like this, even if the chocolates weren't homemade. However, apart from knowing that it was someone from his team, he couldn't imagine who that could be. His heart fluttered in unreasonable hope that maybe, just maybe, it was Kagami-kun, but the rational part of his mind knew that there was no way for that to happen. Especially since Kagami was staying home today because of a cold.

Heading towards the gate after practice, he thought it was already over, and almost stopped in shock seeing a small chocolate up on the gate itself. When he picked it, it took only a second for him to notice another one, a few feet away, and the next one yet another few feet away. With a furrowed brow, Tetsuya fished his phone out of his pocket. He wasn't so stupid as to follow them without backup.

'I'm following the chocolates,' he typed and sent it to the first person on his contact list, which happened to be none other than his former light. He should have probably considered it more thoroughly, Tetsuya thought after he got a quick response of 'Are you drunk? Or high? Or both?'. Rolling his eyes at Aomine's antics, he closed his phone, his curiosity winning over rational thinking.

It took him a couple of streets and a few blocks to recognize where exactly he was heading. And another few more to believe it was really happening. But when he was actually standing right before the complex where Kagami rented his apartment, he had to believe it. In slight daze, he walked the stairs, finding the last chocolate right under Kagami's door. Could it really be his doing…?

There was a large red box in a shape of a heart taped to the door. Most probably it was were all the chocolates came from. With a fluttering heart, Tetsuya knocked on the door and waited. Soon after, it opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled Kagami.

'Oh, Kuroko, what are you doing here?' the rasp in his voice clearly indicated that his cold was in full bloom, and that he probably didn't leave his bed at all the whole day.

'I thought that maybe you'll tell me,' Tetsuya pointed at the red box.

'Huh? Where did this come from?'

He tried. He tried really hard not to feel disappointed at the cluelessness in Kagami's voice, but he failed. With heavy heart, frozen in false hopes that now crushed down, he briefly closed his eyes. It was probably just a prank, and he was stupid to get swept with the flow. Why did he even believe it could be Kagami in the first place? Tetsuya sighed at his moment of weakness.

'I see,' he said, covering his disappointment with practiced ease. 'I'll go then, you should rest, Kagami-kun.'

'Wait,' the other's voice stopped him before he could turn around. 'Since you're already here, why don't you come in for a while? It's boring staying at home alone all day, you know.'

Shaking his head with a tiniest of smiles, he accepted, 'Fine, but only for a while.'

The doors closed softly behind him and only then Tetsuya realized what a huge mistake that was. It was Valentine's Day, they were alone in Kagami's apartment, and he had a bag full of chocolates. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted that invitation… But before he could do anything to remedy that, he was sat down on the couch and a mug of steamy substance was handed to him.

'Try it,' Kagami said. 'I just made it.'

'Shouldn't you be in bed instead?' he asked with a mild glare, taking the mug and looking curiously inside. And then he frowned, ignoring his heart which skipped a beat. 'Um… Kagami-kun?' he started, not sure how to formulate the question he wanted to ask.

'Yeah?'

'You know it's Valentine's Day, right?' seeing the little nod, he continued. 'Then how should I treat you giving me a cup of hot chocolate?' The hope that was squashed just minutes ago returned with full force, his heartbeat speeding enough for him to feel it in a small vein under his jaw, pulsing rapidly.

'You don't have to accept it, if you don't want to,' Kagami said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Was it from embarrassment? Or maybe he just didn't notice the signification of the gesture?

'No, I'll take it,' he shook his head. He should play it safe, as nothing else than simple friendship chocolate. That's probably what Kagami meant either way. 'It would be rude not to try it after you went through all the trouble to make it, even if I don't really like chocolate.'

'Then tell me what you think,' Kagami said, joining him on the couch and taking a sip from his own mug.

Following his example, Tetsuya blew at the hot liquid. It smelled good, sweet and inviting. Carefully he took a sip. Just as he thought, it tasted like always, smooth, sticky and much, much too sweet. But there was also something mysterious inside, something he has never tasted before. Interested, he took another sip.

'What did you put in it?' he asked, after another attempt at distinguishing what it was he tasted failed.

'Do you like it?' Kagami's eyes lit up. 'I knew you didn't like chocolate, so I thought about putting in something that would make it more endurable. How is it?'

Tetsuya's heart stopped for a moment and then continued beating like crazy, while his mind frantically tried to find reason. Was he saying… Was Kagami really saying that he did it just for him? And he chose Valentine's Day to do it? Could it really be that this was something more than a friend chocolate?

'Ah, Kuroko, you've got some chocolate on your face,' Kagami's voice made him snap out of his thoughts, but he was frozen in place when a hand reached over and touched his chin.

With wide eyes he looked at Kagami, while all the feeling in his body seemed to focus in that one place. His chin was held lightly by Kagami's fingers, sending warm sensations down his spine. His heart was beating so hard, it was a miracle the other didn't hear it. Kagami's thumb slowly slid down the corner of his mouth, making him gasp lightly at the electrifying feeling, as it touched his lip.

And he knew Kagami felt it. Intense red eyes zeroed on him, trapping his mind. It was only a moment between his absentmindedly repeated habit of licking his lips and Kagami pushing him back on the couch and kissing him with the hunger of a starving beast. The mug knocked out of his hands crashed on the floor, but neither of them even noticed, as Tetsuya returned the kiss with no less passion.

When they stopped for a breath, Kagami seemed to realize what he did and his eyes widened comically. He sat back, gaping like a fish, clearly trying to say something, but no words left his mouth. Tetsuya covered his eyes with his arm, feeling the blush heating his cheeks, not even able to move from the onslaught of emotions. They just… kissed. He didn't imagine it, it really happened. He could still taste the chocolate from Kagami's lips.

'So…' he said to break the awkward silence. 'What did you put in the chocolate?'

'Some powdered chilli pepper,' uncertainty could be clearly heard in Kagami's voice. 'Did you like it?'

Tetsuya slowly sat up and finally looked at the other. Kagami seemed nervous and afraid, avoiding his eyes like fire, which was really adorable in Tetsuya's mind. He smiled softly and touched his teammate's cheek, gaining his attention.

'I did like it,' he leaned in. 'But I want more.'

And without waiting for agreement, he took what he wanted right from Kagami's lips.

* * *

'How long do you think we need to wait?' Satsuki asked, turning to her companion. It was already fifteen minutes after the blue haired boy disappeared inside the building, in front of which they were standing.

'Until we get an okay from Kagamicchi,' her companion answered. 'I hope everything goes well, we spent a lot of time putting those chocolates around, after all. And then there's the fact that Kurokocchi can be so cold at times.'

'That's only to you, Ki-chan,' she had to hide a smile.

'Ehhh~, that's so mean, Momoicchi,' the model pouted, and deep down Satsuki wanted to coo at how adorable it made him look. There was a soft beep coming from one of Kise's pockets and when he checked it, a bright smiled lightened his face. 'Now I'm jealous, Kurokocchi's got himself a boyfriend.'

'That's great!' she laughed happily, jumping and hugging the other teen. 'So the plan worked?'

'Perfectly~,' Kise smiled again, hugging her back. 'But what do we get out of it, we've been standing in this cold this whole time and they're sitting comfortably at home, drinking hot chocolate. That's so not fair!'

Satsuki smirked, hiding it behind his hair. She'd have to thank Kagami later for asking them to help. Thanks to that she didn't have to stay at home alone on Valentine's Day, and she got a 'kind of a date' with someone she's had a crush on for a long time now. No matter how much she wished Tetsu-kun a happily ever after, she had her ulterior motives. With a smile, she took Kise's hand.

'Let's go!,' she pulled him along. 'I know a great coffee shop not far away from here.'

* * *

Comments are always appreciated, so drop me a word of what you think! ^u^


End file.
